Family Lost, Family Found
by Draco lover 91
Summary: Team Centric. With the team separated what happens when one of their own is in trouble? Can one person reconnect the whole team to save another member? Will they even care after time gone by? Written with PolHop.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. If I did it would be a lot different. I am making no money off this story.

A/N: This story is co-wrote By the amazing PolHop. Thanks for all you do. Hope you all enjoy. Please R/R

Family Lost Chapter One

Garcia had been sitting in her lair, running searches for Sam, her boss of the Red Team.. As she was waiting she was thinking about her options. She was thinking of the best route for her to take next. It had been six months since Strauss had finally won her war and split her original team up. As the searches continued she let her mind drift to her old team, her once strong family unit. There was only one person left from her team still at the FBI, and her relationship with that person had all but disappeared.

When Strauss dislodged the team, she decided to make Morgan the new Unit Chief of the BAU, while sending Garcia to solely work with the Red Team. For a while, things seemed to stay the same between her and Derek. They would still laugh and have their movies nights. They continued to flirt even with her being assigned to a different team. It was all going great until one day, he called her into his new office. Garica thought he wanted to talk about their plans for their next night. Boy- was she wrong.

 **Flash Back**

 _She walked into his office, a huge smile on her face, "Hey Hot Stuff.,"_

 _She watched as Morgan turned to her, a stern expression on his face, "Garcia, please sit."_

That was the beginning of their down fall, the making plans together stopped, and the flirting become nonexistent. They only talked now when he needed a search done.

Penelope let her mind slowly drift from Morgan to JJ. Shortly after Strauss broke the team apart, JJ and Will decided they were going to make the move back to New Orleans. At first JJ made sure they talked at least twice a week to keep up on life and Henry. As much as Penelope missed JJ, she missed her beautiful godson more. They still talked but now it was less frequent and more often than not it was Garcia who initiated the calls. Her heart was starting to break again just thinking about the people she had lost the ones who were supposed to be her family.

Penelope knew why she hadn't heard from Rossi lately. After he left the BAU, he started writing another book. This one had become more popular than all of his other books combined. He was now currently traveling for promoting his book, A Profiler's Life Profiled, across the country. He made sure he sent her a copy and every so often sent her new fuzzy pens. Her heart continued to hurt, thinking of the past.

Penelope let her mind drift to her Boy Wonder. As she thought of him, she felt herself start to smile. He was the only person from her team who keep in regular contact with her. She let herself chuckle a little bit when she thought about how he was the only one who would still send her snail mail in these days of technology. He was now back at Cal Teach, working and studying for yet another PhD. He often sent her letters and called when he was struggling. She loved having one of her family that still missed her as much as she missed them.

Penelope was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of one of her babies going off behind her. As she spun around in her chair, she reached for her phone only to have it drop as her heart started racing. What she thought was her search results was in fact, an alert going off that she had set in place regarding her old team. When the team was separated she had created a program that would alert her to anything that went wrong with one of her heroes.

Her mind started racing, no anyone but Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. If I did it would be a lot different. I am making no money off this story.

A/N: This story is co-wrote By the amazing PolHop. Thanks for all you do. Hope you all enjoy. Please R/R

Penelope sat there staring at her phone, with tears gathering in her eyes. It took her a minute to fully process what she was seeing. On her screen were two missing person files. Both names making her wish it was a nightmare. Flashing on her screen were the names Aaron and Jack Hotchner. Her heart pounded as she read the names over and over, still not believing her eyes.

As the news finally sank in Garcia hurried to her keyboard to pull up the full Missing Person's reports. She knew he was in danger as Unit Chief of the BAU but she thought he'd be safer, working as a state prosecutor. Apparently she was wrong.

As she looked at the files, a sinking feeling gathered in the pit of her stomach, nearly causing bile to rise in the throat.

 _Frack!_ She thought to herself, the Missing Person's reports had no information. She quickly, brought up some of her handy programs to get the real answers she needed. She hacked Hotch's work system, to gain access to all his recent cases. After searching endlessly - when he was back safe and sound, she was gonna talk to him about his work load.

She continued through the cases until one caught her eye: _State of Virginia verses_ Antony Moretti. It caught her eye, because at the end of the Missing Person's report, Antony Moretti was mentioned as a person of interest in his disappearance. The case Hotch had been working on building against Moretti was one filled with murder, drugs, and prostitution.

If her searches told her anything it was, Moretti had quite a reputation. He had a longer rap sheet than she had ever seen. She let her eyes glance as some of the recent charges. This guy was one of the worst badies she'd seen and – oh God, what if he had Hotch and Jack. No! This could not be happening.

Moretti was one of the top names in a well known crime family in the area. Their influence is said to be spread across forty-five countries.

Penelope started pulled as much information on the family as she could find With her searches running a bust she decided it was time to call in some help. She picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in months.

In Seattle, Rossi was sitting in an airport waiting for his next flight. Just as it was called to board, his phone started ringing. He looked down in concern when he saw the name. He knew he had to take this call, she wouldn't call unless it was urgent. "Kitten?"

"Hi, Dave." she answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern rolling over him.

"How could you tell something was wrong?"

"You haven't called me in five months _and_ you called me Dave not Italian stallion," he answered, wishing she would spit it out.

"Did I ever tell you I hate profilers?" she remarked without her usual teasing tone.

"What do you need, Kitten?"

"I need any and all information you can get me on the Moretti family, and their son Antony Moretti,"

"Why do you need this information? Is this a case search for the red team?" he asked, his brow frowning, "That's a big family to take on, Kitten."

Penelope took a deep breath, before answering him, "It's Hotch, Dave." She said with tears streaming down her eyes as the reality of the situation clouded her voice "I was notified about an thirty minutes ago. Rossi, Hotch and Jack are missing and Antony is the main suspect."

"I am on my way. Hang tight, Kitten." He said as he made his way striding back toward the ticket counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. If I did it would be a lot different. I am making no money off this story.

A/N: This story is co-wrote By the amazing PolHop. Thanks for all you do. Hope you all enjoy. Please R/R

Family Chapter 3

Garcia waited about an hour still trying to find any useful information. When she came up empty, she felt hopeless, so she did the only thing she thought she could do at this point.

She cautiously walked over to Morgan's office, her stomach in her throat, it had been so long since they had talked and she knew they we're on good terms. She knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in,"

"Hey Morgan, I need your help," she said, as she made her way into his office.

"Garcia…" he remarked, after looking up from his paperwork.

She could see the shocked look on his face. Deciding to ignore it she continued into his office taking a seat in front of his desk. "I normally wouldn't have come to you but I need your help right now."

"Spit it out, Garcia. I have a lot of work to do and I have a da-"

"A date?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "I remember a time when I could come to you and you'd never try and give me the brush off for some _date."_ She chuckled, she knew this wasn't going to be easy trying to go to him but she didn't think he thought so little of her issues now.

She heard Morgan groan but decided to continue, "This morning I was notified that Jack and Aaron were reported as missing."

He stared at her for a moment - her expression not changing. If this was true, he'd thought she would have ran in here as soon as she heard the news and asked for his help. Instead she quietly made her way into his office, and even inquired about his date before telling him the issue.

"Garcia, if you wanted to talk to me you could have just come to me. You didn't have to lie and make up a story to get me all riled up. "

She sat back in her chair, her mouth agape. "Is that what you think this is? That I'm lying to you? Have I _ever_ lied to you before, Agent Morgan? I can't say the same about you."

She stood up from the chair angrily; ready to make her way out of his office. She never thought he'd think so low of her to make up part of her family going missing. Part of her wanted to cry while the other part wanted to hit him upside his head.

She threw the files on his desk containing the information on Aaron and Jack's missing person file, "I can't believe you would think that little of me…" she made it to the door only to look back, "… and I can't believe I let myself fall in love with someone like you."

Morgan stared at the door after she left; feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He quickly opened the files she had thrown on his desk. "Shit!"

He jumped out of his chair ready to race after her. He made it to the bullpen doors when he saw the elevator open and David Rossi making his way into the hall. Garcia who was walking back to her lair saw him emerge and ran into his arms.

XXXX

"Dave, you made it!" Garcia hollered, as she heard the elevator door open seeing him step out. It had been so long since they had seen each other, but she couldn't help but run into the older mans arms.

Dave looked over her shoulder to see Morgan standing in the hallway with a stunned expression on his face. His attention was turned back to Garcia when he heard her crying, "Shh Kitten, it's going to be okay. Have you and Morgan been able to find any new information since you called me this morning?" he asked not knowing Garcia had just told Morgan and that it didn't go as planned.

She shook her head and looked up seeing Morgan's stunned expression behind them. She wiped her tears, "No Dave. Morgan didn't think I was telling the truth when I told him about the case. So no. I was on my way to call Reid, when I saw you come through the elevator."

Dave took a quick glance at Morgan giving him a pointed look and then back down to Garcia. "I was able to get a hold of some of my contacts. They will be getting us all the information they can on the Moretti family. I should be getting it soon. Let's go call the rest of the team. They're gonna wanna know about this."

She nodded her head pulling out her phone as she headed toward her office.

Rossi stopped Morgan from following after her. "Explain to me why you didn't believe her?"

Morgan was taken back with the venom in Rossi's tone. "I-I we haven't talked and the way she approached me, and then she heard about my date and I assumed she was jealous or something I didn't know-"

"That's right! You didn't know but you assumed the worst when it came to Garcia. I had hoped you would have gotten your head out of your ass after the team dispersed. You needed to man up and tell the woman how you feel."

"How I feel. I don't feel… I mean I… She just said she was in love… I didn't know... I mean. _Damnit! "_ he stammered before punching the wall closest to him, trying to let out his frustration.

Rossi shook his head, "If I were you, I'd do whatever I could to get back on Garcia's good side if you ever want to fix this, but right now, we have bigger problems to deal with, that do not include your idiocy." He said turning to head towards Garcia lair, leaving a stunned Morgan in his spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. If I did it would be a lot different. I am making no money off this story.

A/N: This story is co-wrote By the amazing PolHop. Thanks for all you do. Hope you all enjoy. Please R/R

Family Chapter 4

When Dave reached Penelope's office, he noticed the door was closed, causing him to sigh. He debated knocking but decided just to head in. When he opened the door, his heart broke.

Penelope had her head down and was sobbing. Glancing around the room he notice there were some busted picture frames laying on the floor. He picked one of the discarded frames up looking at the picture. He instantly knew what had happened. The discarded pictures were of her and Derek.

Dave walked over to Penelope and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, its gonna be okay, Kitten."

"How could he think I would make it up?" she asked as she hugged him tight. "I would never… I mean this is my family I wouldn't pretend they were in danger. There is so much real danger you guys face, I would never lie about something like this." She buried her head into his chest.

"I know, Kitten. You're not the type to play with someone's emotions like that." He had anger in his voice.

"Then why couldn't he see it? He's my supposed best friend, and he thought the worst of me. When I have never ever thought the worst of him." She asked as she started to pace her office, after pulling herself out of Rossi's arms. "His God-given solace my heinie. If that is how he thinks we don't need him," she spat.

Dave looked at Penelope in shock, he had never seen her this mad at Morgan. He cleared his throat, "As much as I would love to agree with you, we are going to need the whole team for this case including him."

"Fine, but you are in charge of updating him with information," she told him, before sitting back down.

"I can do that," he said, understanding her pain.

"Who should we call first?" she asked, pulling out her cellphone.

"Reid,"

"Okay," she said, pulling up his number, "how do I tell them? I don't know how to break this to him easy," she asked Dave for guidance.

"There is no easy way, Penelope, but we need him so it has to be done."

With that she reached for the phone dialing the number, waiting for a moment for him to pick up.

"Hey Garica! How have you been?" Reid asked excitedly when he answered the phone. He loved his conversations with Garcia. She was the only one from the old team that really kept in contact with him, so he was always excited when she called.

" I got to skip to of the classes I needed so I am so close to fininshing this PhD. When I do I need to come see you or you need to come see me if you can get the time off."

"Hey Boy Wonder, that is really good, I am glad everything is working out. And we do need to see each other. It just wont be for fun." She said muttering the last part

"What was the last part?" he asked not liking how she was sounding. "What's wrong, Penelope?"

Penelope sighed knowing this was going to be hard. "We need you to come home, we need your help."

"Garcia? You need my help? What's wrong is it Derek? No you would call Hotch for him…"

Her silence was the loudest thing he heard all day.

"Garcia, you're really starting to worry me what's going on?" he asked knowing whatever it was it was bad.

"Its Jack and Hotch. They are missing." She said with her feelings blocking her throat.

"What?!" Reid hollered over the phone, "Penelope I am on my way home. Is Derek with you?"

With that Penelope felt the tears well in her eyes.

Rossi grabbed the phone, "No Reid. Morgan has his head up his ass at the moment but I am here with her."

On the other line you could hear Reid let out a sigh. "Rossi, take me off speaker please?"

Dave picked up the earpiece so that only he could hear Reid.

"What the hell did he do this time?!" Reid asked furious.

Rossi was shocked by the venom he heard in his voice. He looked over at Penelope and answer. " That can wait." He answered not wanting to upset Garcia anymore.

Reid answered back, "she is listening to us talk isn't she?"

"That would be correct."

"Alright, but Rossi, I do want that information. I am tired of him hurting her. And she is already broken up over this so God knows how much worse he made it."

"I agree. Get me your flight information and I will pick you up."

"Just a guess but I am gonna bet if you ask Garica, I am already scheduled for a flight in the next couple of hours, aren't I?"

Having actually heard the last part Garcia answered "The 7 o'clock home, Boy Wonder."

Rossi just looked at her while Reid laughed on the phone and said, "I better get packing. I will see you guys tonight and Garcia? Don't worry we will find them."

 **Same time outside the office**

Morgan was just standing there thinking about what had just happened. He knew he had just screwed things up in a big way. He growled, "Fuck!" As he started walking back to his office.

When he reached his desk, he sat down and pulled the files Garcia had given him out. After about twenty minutes he threw them across the office. He put his head in his hands and just sat there. He couldn't believe he didn't believe her. He was just so mad that he was still at the office and already late for his date.

 _She was right_ , he thought, _she has never lied to me or made up stories just to get attention_. Sitting at his desk he realized he had lost everyone important to him. He lost his friends, his family, and his Baby Girl, all due to this stupid job. And now he was a risk of permanently losing two of the people he had turned his back on.

He decided he needed to speak to his momma, even though it had been months. He pulled his cell phone off of his hip and dialed the number not used in the longest time.

"Hey Momma."


	5. Chapter 5

As Aaron laid there on the, cold hard concrete, he started to feel the pain lessen enough for him to start worrying. Opening his eyes looking around the room he sees Jack on the floor curled up in the corner. Pulling himself up, he rushes over to Jack and pulls him into his arms. Just as he does that one of the Moritti family members came in.

The family member, seeing Aaron with his son the man says, "Aaron nice of you to finally join us," with an evil smile. Jack and I have been having a lovely time while you were asleep. Right, Jack?"

Jack curled himself into his father's arms whimpering. He held his son tight as he glared at the man and said, "my son isn't a part of this. If you want to come after me that is fine, but if you mess with Jack you will regret it," he growled.

The man laughed, before speaking, "we wouldn't dream of hurting a little boy." He looked at Aaron with a meaningful stare. "As long as you do everything we say. If not, well, I am sure we could have some more fun with him." He said looking at Jack.

 **Garcia's Office**

Garcia and Rossi were working on the information Rossi's contact had given him about the Moritti family. Rossi could tell Garcia was doing whatever she could to avoid the elephant in the room.

After talking to Reid and calling JJ- who would be flying in later today- she became tight lip about everything that was going on. Rossi wanted to broach the subject of her and Morgan again but he also felt now was not the time. So instead he put his head down and got to work.

"Kitten, did you see this?"

XXXX

"I know, Momma," Morgan said into the phone, "Yes, Ma'am, I won't go so long without talking to you again… I know grandbabies," he rolled his eyes. "I gotta get her to accept the ring first okay?" he moved out of his office and started making his way down the hall to where Garcia and Rossi were working on the case. "I love you, too, Mom. And I'm sorry."

He hung up the phone taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and opening it. He watched as Rossi and Garcia both turned their chairs to stare at him.

He rushed out in fear that Garcia would ask him to leave, "I know I really screwed up here and you have every right to keep me off this case but they are family to me too, and I want to help find them."

"It's about time you got your head out of your ass," Rossi said, before handing him the file he was looking at.

"In more ways than one," Derek said, looking directly at Penelope hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

"We think we found something interesting," Garcia remarked turning back to her computers.

Morgan walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He inwardly sighed when she stiffened under his touch, but he refused to move his hand. "What did you find?"

"We know the Moritti family is the badest of the bad, but there are some interesting properties they have in their names too," Garcia explained, before she grabbed her phone that was ringing.

"Garcia," she answered.

" _Pen, I just landed and am getting a cab to the office,"_

Garcia smiled, "My beautiful heap of gray matter, I can get an agent to pick you up."

" _No worries, hey put me on speaker,"_

Garcia complied. "Talk, my beautiful brain child."

"Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, I was able to get an earlier flight. I will be there in less then twenty minutes. Have you gotten any more information? Has Morgan finally got his head out of his ass to come and help?"

"I'm right here, kid," Morgan snapped.

" _Oh - okay_ ," Reid stammered. " _Anyway, Pen, it's still good if I stay with you right?"_

"Always, my beautiful man, Now do you want to hear about what we found?" she asked smiling. She had missed Reid; he was the only one that still kept in contact with her on a more personal basis.

" _I do yes. But maybe we shouldn't do this over the phone…"_

Just then the door flew open and Reid was standing there with a boyish smile on his face. Garcia instantly shot up pushing Morgan out of her way and jumped into Reid's arms. "What are you doing here so soon?" she asked, as she continued to hug him.

"I wanted to surprise you," Reid moved Garcia out of his arms and hugged Rossi, "Good to see you, old man."

"Because I haven't seen you in a while I am gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Rossi told him.

"I got a text from JJ when I landed. Her, Will, Henry will be in around six." Reid moved over to Morgan. "Hey,"

Morgan pulled Reid into his arms, "It's good to see you. And I'm glad we are all gonna be working a case together again," Morgan tried to break the ice. "I know I haven't-"

"Anyway," Garcia interrupted. "The Moritti family has some warehouses by the Potomac. So that's where they could be keeping Hotch and Jack. But what's interesting is," Garcia continued as she made her way back over to the computer. "They have a connection in the district attorneys office. Turns out, normally the old DA, Ronald Jenkins would handled all of Anthony's cases, and there was always something that went wrong or a technicality involving the case so they could never convict Anthony to the full extent of the law."

"Are we thinking that the family was working with Jenkins?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I would think, maybe the family tried to get Hotch on their side, but we all know Hotch would never fall for any of that. He's true to the law," Rossi said.

"If the Moritti family went to Hotch, he should have told us or well told anyone," Garcia said, trying to understand why Hotch wouldn't have said anything.

"He might not have had time, Baby Girl,"

Garcia whipped her head around to stare at Morgan like he had five heads.

XXXX

"This could have all bee avoided," the man snarled looking at Hotch and his son.

Hotch turned back to Jack before he answered the man. "I will never go against the oaths I have taken. What kind of father would I be if I did?"

"Not the dead kind…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I am so sorry for the long wait on this one real life snuck up and got rough. Hope you guys like it. And as always I do not now nor ever have I owned the Criminal Minds world.

A/N2: Next chapter should be up much quicker. Thanks for sticking with us.

Penelope sat in her office trying to pin point a location that Aaron and Jack might be at. After everyone arrived at the BAU, Rossi had talked to Strauss and got everyone temporarily reinstated so they could work the case. Sam had given Garcia's services to Morgan until the case was over, where she would go back to his team.

Rossi, Reid, and JJ went to talk to Ronald Jenkins, while Morgan stayed back and tried to help narrow down the properties with Garcia. He knew he should have gone with Rossi, or maybe to the Moritti family but he also needed to talk to Penelope alone.

"I brought you a coffee. Just the way you like it…" he handed her the coffee as he walked into her office. "It's a non-fat Caramel macchiato, no whip, soymilk with an extra shot and Caramel drizzle."

She looked at him and blinked before taking the cup. "Thanks, Morgan."

"Were you able to narrow anything down yet?" he asked bringing a chair to sit next to her.

She took a sip of the coffee and smiled. He got it right, all the way down to the soymilk. "Not yet. I'm hoping Rossi can finagle something out of Jenkins. I'm just waiting for their call."

They sat quietly for a few moments. It didn't go unnoticed the awkward tensions that floated around them. Derek knew he needed to say something so he cleared his throat. "Penelope, did you… um…"

She turned to face him as her computers continued their searches. "What, Morgan. I know this isn't your first choice being in here with me but you can at-"

He cut her off crushing his lips to hers. Derek had kissed many women in his life but nothing compared to the feel of Penelope's lips on his. When he felt her respond he instantly tried to deepen the kiss but she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped pushing her chair away from him.

He rolled his own chair closer to her and grabbed onto her hands pulling them into his lap and he tried to catch his breath. "I'm not good with feelings, okay? You of all people should know that."

She arched her eyebrow at him, so he tried again. "You said you loved me. That you were in love with me."

"I did say that I _was_ in love with you," she clarified for him.

"I have loved you since I called you Baby Girl. And I know I have a lot to make up for. I had promised myself I would never hurt you and here I have hurt you. I never wanted to be that person to cause you any sort of pain," he told her honestly.

She took a deep breath. "You're upset about the case. Don't let your feelings regarding that cloud your judgment." With that she turned back to her computer.

He stood up and moved behind her spinning her chair to face him. "You tried to keep in contact with everyone. You put yourself out there to keep us a family and I should have helped you instead of pushing you away… saying the things I've said… doing the things I've done. I take full responsibility on that, but trust me when I tell you this right now. It has always been you and if you really meant it when you said you loved me I will do whatever I can to prove to you I am all in."

He looked her in the eyes and saw the tears forming. "I'm going to kiss you again. If you don't want this you need to tell me now."

He leaned in to kiss her and when she responded he knew he had her. He was going to prove to her he was all in and he was going to fix everything he had caused. Before the year was over he was going to marry her.

She pulled out of the kiss as her computer dinged. She quickly looked at the results. "Hot Stuff, Antony's card was just used at a convenience store right next to one of the properties the Moritti's own by the Potomac."

XXXX

"Mr. Jenkins, you might as well give it up. We have all the information we need to prove you have been working with the Moritti family," Rossi said sitting back in his chair in Jenkins office.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the former DA tried to defend himself.

"You and I both know that's not true. I'm trying to make this easy on you. You can either help us to find our missing agent and his son and we will go easy on all the shit you've done for the Moritti's or we will have our Technical Analyst go balls to the wall and dig up everything and anything about you. She's so good she could find out what tests you cheated on in grade school," Rossi said and he leaned closer to the man.

"Are you arresting me?" Jenkins asked

Before Rossi could speak, Jenkins continued. "I've been around the block here Agent. If you had anything you'd have arrested me by now,"

"I'm giving you time to come clean before we let out every dirty secret you've ever kept hidden," Rossi told him nonchalantly.

"You have nothing."

Just then JJ walked in with the arrest warrant. "We've got it."

Rossi stood up and saw the panic in Jenkins eyes, "Ronald Jenkins, you are-"

"No I can tell you what you want to know." He pleaded with Rossi.

"You had your chance to talk civilly. Now we are going to the station."

XXXX

"Jack, it's okay I'm here," Hotch grabbed onto his son trying to calm him. "They are just trying to scare us. I'm okay."

"Dad, I want to go home." Jack pleaded with his father.

"I know, buddy. One thing I am sure of is your Aunt Penelope is working to find us, and knowing her she's got the whole team helping her."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok Guys I am back and ready to start reupdating. Sorry for the long wait with computer issues and them emergency trips to my home town due to deaths. I am back and ready to start reposting I have four chapters done and being sent to my beta tonight so will have a new chapter coming up. Thanks for being patient and understanding. Hope you like what is coming next

The Moritti man was standing outside when his phone rang.

"Yeah." He snapped answering his phone.

"We got big problems." Said a rough voice on the other side

"What kind of problems?" He growled

"The FBI picked up Jenkins."

"Son of a bitch. How the hell did they get him? Wasn't he supposed to be good at covering his tracks."

"We need to move up our plans." The voice said "and we need to do it fast."

"Don't worry. I think it's time Aaron and I had a little chat and maybe I can have some fun." He said with and evil grin.

"Just get him on our side and don't play around."

"I will enjoy this." He said while running his thumb over the knife blade in his hands

XXX

"Wait! Please look I will give you what you want. If you move me now I will die and you will have nothing. Please just listen." Jenkins begged.

Rossi turned slowly and looked at JJ she in turn looked at Jenkins then back as she shrugged. "If he's dead it makes it harder to find Hotch."

Rossi walked back to the front desk and sat down. "You have five minutes to give me something good or I am taking you to the station."

XXX

Outside of Jenkins office Reid was looking around. He was looking at a painting that didn't quite fit with everything else. Just when he was thinking about what made the painting so off his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he answered "Hey Garcia, what do you got?"

"A used credit card near the Moritti properties on the Potomac." She said

"Morgan going to check it out?" He asked

"Not yet, we wanted to see if you were getting anywhere with Jenkins?" She asked sounding hopeful yet cautious.

Reid looked over at the office door that had just started to open then closed just as fast. He answered "I think they just got him talking."

"Good. Maybe we will get Hotch and mini boss man back soon then."

Just as she said that her computers started going off like crazy every system in her lair was buzzing.

"Garcia?"


	8. Chapter 8

Across town a man slammed open the door to where Hotch and jack had been being held. Jack jumped curling into his dad tighter. Aron stiffened as he got closer. Wondering what was going to happen the man was walking in an aggravated manner his eyes full of anger and blood lust. He knew whatever was about to happen was going to be bad. Learning down he told jack to find his quite place and not to listen to what was about to happen. As he did this he was yanked up by his hair. Jack whimpered as his dad was pulled away.

"It's time to have some fun Aron." He said with a sickening smirk "let's just leave the boy here for a while shall we?" he said as he pushed Hotch toward the back of the warehouse.

He was leading him to a doorway in the middle of the back wall. When then got inside the back room hotch was horrified. His eyes darted around the room afraid to guess what had happened in there before and hoping he wouldn't be heard by Jack when he was faced with the same fate.

XXXX

Back in Garcia's office she was scrambling to see all of her babies at once as she had them all set on different alerts. When she finally found what was setting them off she paled. On her screen she seen five men headed into the building her team was in all heavily armed with rifles and enough ammunition to take out the entire building. Two of the men she recognized right at the start. Michael Passi and David Ressero both top ranking members of the Moritti family. Both specialized in no survival kills.

XXXX

"Penelope!? What's going on?!" Reid asked in a nervous tone.

"You guys need to get out of there now!"

"Garcia? What's wrong?"

"Just get out of there. You have Moritti's men on their way up!" She shouted.

Reid slammed his phone shut and ran over to the office door knowing Garcia wouldn't be that scared unless it was serious.

"We need to go now." He yelled as he threw the door open

Rossi and JJ both were on their feet in second

"What's wrong?" they both asked

"Moritti's men headed our way we need to leave now!"

Jenkins tried to slip past JJ but Rossi grabbed his arm "I don't think so."

"They will kill me." Jenkins yelled

JJ snapped at him "They will kill us all."

They heard a noise coming from the waiting room outside his office.

"Fuck!" Rossi muttered "Do you have another way out of here?"

Jenkins was about to answer when Reid noticed the painting behind his desk. He walked over to it and flipped it to match the one in the waiting room when he did it popped open.

Rossi just stared as it opened into a small hall. He looked at Reid. "How did you know that was there?"

Reid looked shocked himself "I didn't."

JJ pushed all of the man into it "Well hurry up!" she said

Just as the painting closed they heard the office door crash open.

XXX

The men looked around the office puzzled. One David pulled his phone out.

"I thought you said Jenkins was in his office with the FBI?"

"He is. He was there not even ten minutes ago" a female voice said.

"Well he isn't now." He yelled "I'm not going to be the one to tell Emilio that the FBI got Jenkins."

"But I did as told. I called as soon as they showed up."

"Obviously it wasn't fast enough." He yelled while hanging up the phone.

XXX

Penelope was pacing back in forth in her office.

"Do you think they made it out? What if I didn't warn them in time? I should have caught that sooner. Where are they? They had to have made it out. If they didn't it is all my fault I got more of my family caught or killed!" she yelled

As she was yelling Morgan walked up to her and pushed her into her chair.

"Calm down Baby girl I am sure they are fine. You need to breath."

"If they are fine why haven't they called? Where are they?"

Seeing the tears on her face Derek squatted down in front of her. As he wiped her tears away he forced her to look at him. "You need to listen to me and listen good. You warned them as soon as you got the alert. They are fine and they will call soon. They might not be able to at the minute. They will be fine and so will Hotch and Jack we are going to get these guys and bring them home."

XXX

Rossi was looking around as they were walking the hall. "Where does this lead?" he asked

Reid answered "I thought it led to the waiting room but we have gone too far for that."

Jenkins looked at Reid "It can lead there." He said "It leads all around the building. There are matching paintings all over the building."

Reid just looked at him for a second. "I knew I seen the painting several times."

Rossi pulled Jenkins to a stop "Who else knows about this path?"

"Just me and the builders" he said

What he didn't know is that someone else had found out about them as well.

XXXX

In the warehouse Hotch was getting strapped to a metal table. "What do you say we show your team how you are doing?" he said walking over to the side wall and flicking a switch that bathed the whole room in light. Looking over Hotch noticed a tripod for the first time. Stepping in front of the camera he said "Welcome agents to my playtime. I hope you enjoy what is about to happen." He then turned to the wall and picked up a long serrated blade and moved toward Hotch. Looking directly at the tripod he slammed the knife into Hotch's hand and said "Hands that do good works severed for sin."

XXXX

Garcia was back in her office typing frantically looking for more clues that would lead her to Hotch when a video box appeared on her screen as she and Morgan watched what was playing out she began to cry harder. Derek was getting pissed off by what he was seeing. At the end of the video Hotch seemed to look directly at the camera before he blacked out.

An: Next chapter we will see more of Hotch's torture as well as finding out a main baddie for the Moritti's. Loved it hated it let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry the chapter had problems uploading. This chapter jumps around a bit but I am getting back into my writing now and had to think of the best way to progress next chapter will be longer and more focused.

Hotch woke up very slowly. He knew he had been drugged. As he looked around the room and wondered what had woke him. He heard it again and shot up off the table. From the other room he heard Jack screaming. He rushed to the door wanting to get to his son as fast as he could. When he tried it he found the door was locked from the other side. Hotch started yelling through the door.

"Jack! Leave him alone you have me! Please just leave him alone!" he begged.

He felt helpless just sitting there listening to his son scream. He didn't know what they were doing to him but he hoped it wasn't anything he had seen done before.

 **XXX**

The phone rang and when it was picked up the first thing she heard was a child screaming.

"I thought I told you to leave the boy alone until ordered!" she yelled into her phone.

"I- I- I was just having a little fun…." He was cut of quickly by a sharp

"Well if you keep "Just having a little fun" I will have a little fun with you." She snapped "I want Aaron on our side but I do not want to have to hurt that little boy unless given no other option. Am I understood?" She said in a frosty voice.

"Perfectly" he answered quickly.

As she hung up the phone he thought to himself what an Ice bitch.

He turned back to the boy he had hanging in the corner. As he walked up he pulled his knife out and cut the rope holding him.

 **XXX**

Garcia was frantically using her babies to try and track down how the video feed was linked directly onto her computers. She was also running a face recognition program to find the identity of the man from the video.

She had sent Derek out to try to contact the team and ensure they made it out safely. As she was running her searches she thought about what Morgan had said and if she really wanted to open herself up to that kind of pain again.

 **XXX**

After exiting Jenkins office Reid, Rossi, and JJ were all trying to figure out how the Moritti family knew they were there. They didn't talk to anyone but Penelope and they hadn't been followed or they would have noticed. As they were thinking about this Reid's phone started to go off.

He answered quickly, "Reid."

"Pretty Boy, am I glad to hear your voice. You all made it out safe?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, we made it with seconds to spare literally." He answered "Glad Garcia warned us when she did a minute later and we would be dead."

Morgan quickly replied "are you guys on your way back?"

"As soon as we can catch a ride our cars are gone," Reid said sounding tired.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"They torched them."

" Where are you guys now. I know you didn't stay there and you're not where you can be spotted so where? I will come get you."

 **XXX**

Garcia's office was loud as she got results on both of her searches. Her search on the video link confused her it showed a direct uplink from inside the FBI building. The facial recognition had her worried. It came back as Marco Delire a former CIA agent trained in Information Retrieval. Seeing the name she dived into his past finding that he was removed from his job after two of his coworkers were used to test new technics. He had a court hearing but was released when the charges were found to be consequences of the job.

 **XXX**

After getting off the phone with Marco she sighed as she sat back in her desk chair. If they couldn't get Aaron to their side she knew she could be in serious trouble. He was the only person to ever come close to finding out her true loyalties. He had never liked or trusted her while he was working with her. She knew then she had to get him away. It took her forever to get him fired but when she did she had just made it worse. How was she to know he would get the Moritti case and start putting more of the pieces together. The only other person who even had suspicions was on another continent and had left several years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

She was sitting in her office looking over her emails when she got a notice that she was wanted in chief Strauss's office. She was worried as she couldn't think of anything she had done wrong. She knew looking into Strauss's past was probably what she was going to hear about the questions is how did Strauss find out?

XXX

Erin Strauss sat in her office just waiting for her to show up she had no choice but to obey so she knew she would be knocking soon. How dare that little girl think to go digging into her past she obviously doesn't know who she is dealing with. As she sat there she was getting more aggravated. She thought back over the phone call she had made just that morning. Being high up in the FBI was not without its perks.

"Jerome, its Erin I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Erin?" He asked in an annoyed voice

"Now don't be that way, Jerome. I would hate for information of your accident to fall in to the wrong hands wouldn't you?" she asked, while wearing an evil smirk. In her world she had information and that information gave her power.

"Again, What do you need, Erin?"

"I have an agent I need moved as soon as possible," she answered.

"Which office am I supposed to make room at now?" he sighed out.

"Any office that gets her far away from here. Preferably one that will allow little time for visits."

"On it," He answered "Just keep that information to yourself. Our we done yet have I paid off my secret?"

"I believe you have but don't think I wont keep proof just in case." She answered with a huff

"Of course you will" he muttered. "I will get it done by Two p.m." He then hung up

Finally a knock on her door told her that she had decided to follow instructions.

XXX

Before making her way to the Ice Bitch's Lair she decided she would save all of her searches on a hidden SD card if Strauss thought she was going to just forget what she had found she was nuts. She was wishing so would have went to Hotch or Rossi sooner. However, she knew better then to go to them know as the email said if she did the team would suffer for it.  
She knew she couldn't put off facing the dragon any longer so she pulled out the SD card and tucked it safely in the hidden compartment in her watch.

When she finally reached the Lair she stood at the door for a good minute just staring at the doorknob. She finally knocked and waited. She finally her come in. when she opened the door she knew she was in trouble for she was greeted with.

A smug smile and a "Welcome Miss Prentis or should I say Goodbye Miss Prentiss"

A/N: Ok ok sorry it was a short one and a small kind of cliffy I swear more is on the way let me know what you think


	11. AN

Ok my fine furry readers. I am having a lot go on in my life lately. I am in no way abandoning this story but I am asking for help and input. I have the next two chapters wrote and getting ready to be sent to my beta. However, the way I originally planned my story to go has changed in my mind. I want to take a step back and maybe focus on a new idea that has popped into my head and make a quick mini story to try and refocus. I want some ideas on quick one shots or story line request to try and get back into my writing game.

Thanks

Blondie


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey you guys sorry it has been a long time. Thanks for sticking with me I know this chapter is short but I finally got my motivation for this story back. The next few chapters will be short but will get bigger.

Feeling a pain in the back of his head Aaron reached around and gently touched where it hurt. When he pulled his hand back around he found it covered with blood. Realizing there was now another figure laying in the room, one adult sized, he ran over to the person. Rolling the person over he was shocked to see Emily laying there. He quickly searched for a pulse. Sighing when he found one. She looked worse than he was. It was obvious that she had been beating badly. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. He looked back over his shoulder hoping to find Jack still asleep. The men had brought him back out with him only having a little bit of burses. He cried when they brought him out because they brought him out unconscious.

 **Back at the office**

The team was currently getting looked at by medics that Penelope demanded come to the office. She was once again back in her office trying to find any information she could get. As she was sitting there she had another alert pop up on her screen this time she got a hit on the video link. The video link had shown to be uploaded from the directors account. Staring at her screen she couldn't believe it there had to be some mistake. The director was there friend why would he ever be the one to take Aaron.


End file.
